


Make up your mind, decide to walk with me

by Niellune, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3931
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барон Крови превращает Капитана Америку в вампира. Тони Старк отправляется на поиски Капитана, не зная, что его ждёт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make up your mind, decide to walk with me

Пересекая воздушное пространство над Невадой, Тони всей душой хочет игнорировать сводку новостей, которую Джарвис выводит на боковую панель. Очередной штат — очередной бесконечный список жертв, из которого Старк успевает лишь выхватывать отдельные фрагменты, перестраивая маршрут полёта. Кровавый след тянется по восьмидесятому шоссе, от Элко, через Карлин и до самого Рино. Всего правоохранительными органами зарегистрировано шесть происшествий. В новостях развороченный автобус у Батл-Маунтин с двадцатью тремя подростками, семь убитых семей на окраине Имлея и бойню на стоянке дальнобойщиков близ Лаврока называют происшествиями. К каждой статье прилагаются фотографии. Тони испытывает дикое желание проблеваться после просмотра первых пяти. 

— Говоришь, он теперь называет себя королём вампиров? Дракула бы с ним поспорил, — Тони снова перестраивает маршрут, сворачивая на юго-запад — недалеко от Сакраменто, в небольшом городке, том самом, где на въезде стоит табличка с числом жителей, пять машин скорой помощи и не меньше десятка полицейских регистрируют семь новых «происшествий». Тони не сомневается — население городка уменьшилось вдвое.

— Дракула сейчас на другом континенте. И как бы я не настаивал на том, что он в ответе за своих созданий, Влад с этим разбираться не будет. Даже, если я его попрошу, — голос Стрэнджа теряется в гуле. Насколько совершенным бы ни был железный костюм, Тони не может полностью убрать шумы на таких высотах и скоростях. 

— Так и знал, что твои поездки в Румынию, Стефан, далеки от поисков просветления в одиночестве в холодных пещерах Карпатских гор.

— Ты бы сейчас не о моих поездках шутил, Старк. Уже решил, что будешь делать?

По правде говоря, Тони не решил. Потому что у него был изначально отличный план, который с треском провалился после первой же новостной сводки.

Первым о Роджерсе узнаёт Стефан. Вторым, соответственно, — Тони. Он сразу же блокирует каналы связи, отрезая Захватчикам доступ к общей базе, глушит сигналы их передатчиков. Последнее, что Старку нужно — это бывшие супергерои, потенциальные вампиры, которые по первому же зову бросятся на помощь Капитану Америке. Сразу же после (о том, как Тони от отчаянья громит лабораторию, знает лишь Джарвис) он оставляет сообщение для Логана, вновь связывается со Стефаном и отправляется к месту, где последний раз, пять суток назад, удалось запеленговать сигнал передатчика Капитана. Доверить кому бы то ни было ещё миссию спасения Тони не может и не хочет. 

У него достаточно скудные познания о вампирах, поэтому следующие несколько часов он внимательно слушает Стрэнджа и надеется лишь на одно — на благоразумие, непоколебимость и силу воли Стива Роджерса, который знает цену человеческой жизни, даже будучи вампиром. Потому что, уверяет его Стефан, с вирусом вампиризма возможно остаться человеком, подавлять жажду крови и питаться разработанной в лаборатории плазмой. Тони, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в Стиве, отправляет все полученные данные в лабораторию и приказывает Джарвису заняться созданием заменителя крови. 

Потом он приземляется в Джефферсон-Сити, недалеко от Сент-Луиса, и взламывает камеры видеонаблюдения пригородной больницы, куда пять дней назад согласно отчёту доставили Джона Доу, по совместительству Стива Роджерса. После просмотренных файлов в саму больницу Тони зайти не решается, только сидит, уставившись в одну точку, судорожно перебирая в голове возможные варианты дальнейших действий. Единственное реальное на тот момент, что приходит ему в голову — остановить создание искусственной крови, потому что она просто никому не понадобится. 

А затем начинается погоня. Поисками его бесконечные полёты от штата к штату язык не поворачивается назвать. Роджерс не прячется, сведения о нём не приходится собирать по крупицам. Даже кажется, что он оставляет для Старка послания, хотя Тони предпочёл бы корзинку с фруктами, а не три десятка оторванных пальцев на мостовой в пригороде Чикаго недалеко от озера Мичиган. Стив знает, что именно Тони будет заниматься его поисками, в скольких бы сотнях километров друг от друга они ни находились территориально, сколько бы между ними ни было пропущенных звонков и незаданных вопросов. Столько лет дружбы — достаточный срок, чтобы быть в чём-то уверенным.

— Ты ведь не отвечаешь мне, потому что обдумываешь, как быстрее с этим покончить? Тони?

— Тебе не кажется, что торопить меня с убийством Роджерса достаточно жестоко, даже с твоей стороны?

— Если я тебя не потороплю, мне ведь придётся заканчивать начатое. И, скорее всего, придётся и твою голову отрубать. 

— Поэтому я и предупредил Росомаху. Если я не выйду на связь через три дня, он с радостью тебе поможет. Но сначала я должен найти Стива и поговорить.

— Как скажешь. Где ты сейчас?

— В Беркли. Я думаю, он засел здесь. Дальше нет никаких чрезвычайных происшествий, а город достаточно большой, чтобы затеряться в толпе. И… погоди-ка, — Старк переключается на полицейскую частоту. — Есть, западная часть города. 

— Тони, будь осторожен и…

— Не забудь найти Росомаху, Стефан, — перебивает Тони и отключается. 

Он сворачивает на запад, к промышленному району, и включает режим невидимости. Ему ни к чему случайные фото или видео журналистов, которые наверняка уже по пятам следуют за полицейскими машинами. Тони не сомневается, их там ждёт нечто отвратительное.

Старк приземляется на одну из крыш и осматривается. Небо затянуто тучами, сквозь них еле просвечивает солнце, но всё же сейчас день, и он не опасается внезапной встречи. Джарвис сканирует местность и выводит на экран первые отчёты и фотографии криминалистов — у местного полицейского отдела файервол ни к чёрту.

— Давай, приятель, Роджерс не мог уйти далеко. Сейчас же день. Как порядочный вампир он должен забиться в самый тёмный угол и спать, — бормочет Тони себе под нос, пока Джарвис сканирует местность вокруг. 

Вообще, Тони не уверен, что сканирование принесёт хоть какие-то результаты. Бессмысленное занятие, когда под ним не один десяток человек и больше сотни складских помещений. Но он просто должен что-то делать или с кем-то говорить, чтобы вновь не запаниковать.

Да, когда он узнаёт о Стиве, он крушит лабораторию. Мечется из угла в угол, сносит инструменты, чертежи, разбивает все мониторы на мелкие осколки. Сообщение Стефана сродни смерти. Он не слышит Джарвиса, который обеспокоенно снова и снова повторяет о резком скачке давления, пока пульсация в груди и горле не заставляет Старка согнуться пополам. 

Потому что Стив не заслуживает такой смерти. Стив вообще её не заслуживает, но вирус вампиризма — это самое страшное и отвратительное, что только могло произойти. Потому что лекарства нет.

— По всему периметру лишь гражданские, сэр, — сухо докладывает Джарвис, когда выводит на боковую панель список с полной информацией. — Ни единого следа биологической активности Капитана Роджерса. Не уверен, что он вообще был здесь. По первым данным лабораторного анализа отдела ФБР биологические следы, найденные на теле жертв, принадлежат…

Тони не успевает понять, что происходит, когда волна ударяет его в бок. Он оставляет вмятину на стене, но не падает. 

— Джарвис? — Старк дёргается, но не может пошевелить даже пальцем — железный костюм не подчиняется, система барахлит, а ИИ ему не отвечает. Виртуальная панель перед глазами исчезает, в прорезях глаз Тони поначалу различает лишь тусклый серый цвет неба, пока всё пространство перед глазами не заполняет насыщенно-изумрудный. 

Женщина перед ним выглядит поистине устрашающе. Будто без особых усилий, она держит Тони на весу, двигая лишь кончиками пальцев. А её хищная, острая улыбка вызывает волну бессознательного страха. 

— Полярис? А папа знает, с какой плохой компанией ты связалась? — Тони пытается перезагрузить систему, но Джарвис молчит. Возможно, если он успеет переписать частоту и создаст вокруг костюма собственное магнитное поле, у него будет несколько секунд, чтобы убраться отсюда. Или вырубить зеленоволосую стерву.

— У меня отличная компания, папа её всецело одобряет, — Полярис поводит кистью, и Тони приподнимает над землёй. Голос Полярис доносится до Старка сквозь металл, управлением которым она владеет в совершенстве. Периодически Тони получал отчёты о миссиях Защитников, в которых немаловажную роль играл этот молодой мутант. Ещё тогда у него зародились опасения насчёт подобных способностей. Видимо, не зря.

— Скорее, одобрял. Пока милая дочурка не превратилась в угрозу, которая может высосать из него всю кровь. И это не фигурально.

Заставить заработать костюм не получается. Перезагрузившись, система барахлит. Данные скачут на боковом экране, словно Тони смотрит уже отживший своё телевизор.

— Как же ты любишь трепаться, Старк.

Тони обречённо закрывает глаза, благо под маской этого не видно. Ему требуются несколько секунд, чтобы проглотить горький комок, прежде чем опять включить голову.

— Клинт? Ну, конечно, можно было догадаться. Ни дня без Капитана? Примчался по первому зову, попал под раздачу?

Полярис вновь ведёт рукой — и металлические колени утопают в гравии. Конечно, она намеренно ставит Старка в унизительную позу, но зато теперь он может видеть и Бартона. Так себе бонус, особенно, когда тот направляет в маску Железного Человека стрелу с боеголовкой на наконечнике.

Небо всё ещё затянуто тучами, а бледный круг солнца почти невозможно рассмотреть. Но, чёрт возьми, сейчас день! И, если теоретически Полярис может создать вокруг себя магнитное поле, то Бартон (бывший когда-то обычным человеком) — вампир и должен гореть.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Клинт усмехается и снимает перчатку. Присмотревшись, Тони видит, как медленно темнеет его кожа, когда на неё сквозь облака попадает солнце. Но заветного воспламенения, о котором говорил Стрэндж, не наблюдает.

— Какого чёрта ты не горишь, как праздничная ёлка?

— Наверное, всё дело в крови Капитана. Хорошая штука — сыворотка с ускоренной регенерацией.

— Стоит запомнить, — Тони вновь предпринимает попытку двинуться, и вновь безуспешно. Костюм его не слушается. 

— Тони, всё можно решить по-хорошему.

— По-хорошему — это со стрелой, направленной в голову, и мутантом под боком? 

— По-хорошему — это без лишней крови. Нашей и, так и быть, твоей. Нас здесь только двое, но мы с лёгкостью с тобой справимся.

— Здесь? И кто ещё входит в ваш супервампирский ансамбль?

— Юморишь? Значит, боишься, — Клинт с жуткой улыбкой (Тони, наверное, никогда не видел настолько устрашающей гримасы) натягивает тетиву. Старк на секунду жалеет, что не подключил лук к общей системе управления. Чуть что — и в руках Бартона пыль. Сейчас миниатюрный боезаряд пришёлся бы как нельзя кстати. Если бы он только мог реанимировать Джарвиса.

— Подмечаю детали, значит, реально смотрю на жизнь, — парирует Тони, перебирая в голове возможные варианты спасения, вероятность которого стремительно уходит в ноль. Магнитные тиски, которыми окружает его Полярис, не дают шевельнуться, не то чтобы выпустить хотя бы одну ракету. Тони подозревает, что подорвётся сам, запертый в консервной банке. Сейчас его костюм представляет из себя именно бесполезную банку, в которую его закатали.

— Тебе очень повезло, что Капитан хочет видеть тебя живым. Я бы тебя попробовал.

— Бартон, оставь свои нереализованные сексуальные фантазии при себе.

— Старк, в списке моих сексуальных фантазий ты не входишь даже в первую двадцатку.

— Но я всё-таки вхожу в этот список.

— Есть, чем гордиться. Перед смертью-то, — Бартон кивает Полярис, и она резко, прежде чем Тони успевает понять, что происходит, срывает с его головы шлем, просто разламывает на две части. — Хотел посмотреть на твоё лицо во время.

— Во время чего?

— Во время этого, — Клинт натягивает тетиву и отпускает стрелу. Острый наконечник пробивает броню, но не достаёт до кожи. Хотя Тони плевать — его тело пронзает мощный электрический заряд. Клинт смеётся, но Старк его почти не слышит, теряя сознание от болевого шока.

— Эй, спящая красавица, пора открывать глазки.

Тони будит голос Джен. Обычно она его не будит. Хотя нет, было пару раз, когда он засыпал перед телевизором в гостиной, сотню лет назад где-то, когда их ещё называли Мстителями, а жили они всем скопом в его особняке в Нью-Йорке. Но Оса сидит над ним — Тони видит её в полутьме и хочет улыбнуться, но… Лучше бы она сидела где-то на побережье под полуденным солнцем. Секунд так тридцать. Ей бы хватило, чтобы превратиться в пепел. 

— Твою мать! — Тони дёргается и пытается отползти, но костюм не слушается. Джанет смеётся, хлопает его ладонью по щеке и поднимается на ноги. Хэнк обнимает её за плечи, а Тони вновь, в который раз за последние сутки испытывает мерзкое чувство сожаления. Двое его друзей похожи на мраморные статуи — такие же белые и, наверняка, холодные, а их глаза горят красным. Кажется, он слишком поздно заблокировал сигнал передатчиков, но Тони просто боится представить, скольких ещё человек обратил Роджерс.

— Прекрати, не так уж и страшно, — Оса ему улыбается, и Тони не может смотреть ни на что другое, кроме как на её маленькие острые клыки.

— Как ты умудряешься себя не проколоть, когда улыбаешься? Есть специальные курсы для вампиров-новичков? «Мои первые сто укусов» для чайников.

— А Клинт, оказывается, был прав. Когда ты так отшучиваешься, то от тебя просто разит страхом. 

— С каких пор мнение Бартона авторитетно? Он право и лево иногда путает, а вы ему доверяете людей на эмоции обнюхивать, — конечно, Тони не хочет признаваться даже самому себе, но ему действительно страшно до жути. Он не может двинуться, а над ним нависают два вампира — не лучшие условия для сохранения спокойствия.

— Хватит! 

Старк дёргается, когда громкий голос эхом отражается от стен (Тони навскидку прикидывает, что это какой-то заброшенный склад). Голос принадлежит Стиву, и Старк очень хочет оказаться где-нибудь в сотне километров от этого места. Потому что поиски — бесконечные часы полёта и переработки информации, отвлекали, а не подготавливали его к этой встрече. 

— Вот и Капитан! Ты почему задержался? Гроб себе удобный выбирал или завтракал? 

— Завтрак у меня совсем скоро, ты приглашён, — Роджерс останавливается перед Джанет и Хэнком — они буквально теряются за его широкой спиной. Чуть поодаль Тони давно приметил Полярис — именно она держит его костюм и не даёт пошевелиться. Какого чёрта на этой планете так много мутантов, способных управлять металлом? 

— Я откажусь. Знаешь ли, вряд ли твоя диета придётся мне по вкусу.

— Не думаю, что я буду тебя спрашивать, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Хэнк, вы с Осой можете быть свободны. Смените Сэма на крыше, ему нужно поесть.

— Ты только не заигрывайся здесь, — Пим кивает на Тони, берёт Джанет за руку и скрывается в темноте. Старк слышит, как постепенно затихают их удаляющиеся шаги, и в помещении их остаётся трое.

— Клинт, Сэм, эти… кто ещё, Стив? — Тони не может не спросить в надежде, что Бартон не вывел из строя всю систему, и Стефан всё ещё получает от него сигнал. 

— Волнуешься о других? — Роджерс делает ещё несколько шагов, останавливаясь аккурат над Тони. — Лучше бы о себе подумал.

— Неужели мне что-то угрожает в такой дружелюбной компании? Кто-то отменил наши пятничные вечера, я что-то пропустил? — Тони отвечает дерзко и изо всех старается, чтобы его голос звучал беззаботно, несмотря на то, что в груди с каждой секундой разрастается дыра. 

— Сегодня среда. И я могу переломить тебя пополам, если на то пошло. Ты искал меня, чтобы убить. Разве друзья так поступают? — Стив присаживается перед Тони на корточки и, наклонив голову, внимательно его изучает. Тони прикусывает щёку, сдерживая ненужный порыв спросить, чего Стив в нём ещё не видел, и очень хочет отвернуться. Стив выглядит до жути отталкивающим — у него бледная, почти серая кожа, острые скулы и красные глаза, от которых Старк не может отвести взгляд. Он хочет думать, что на него действует пресловутый вампирский гипноз, а сердце учащённо бьётся именно из-за страха. Тони никогда не считал страх чем-то постыдным, поэтому уж лучше он, чем болезненное, отравляющее чувство потери.

— Ты и раньше мог переломить меня пополам. Нашёл, чем удивить. Что, Капитан Америка теперь высасывает, а не защищает маленьких девочек и мальчиков? 

— Неделю назад я бы врезал тебе за эти слова. А сегодня они меня забавляют. Как и ты, Старк. Хотя нет, тебе ведь нравится, когда я зову тебя по имени, да, Тони? — Роджерс откровенно развлекается, всматриваясь в глаза Тони.

— Хоть принцессой Дианой называй, только выстави Полярис из комнаты, а потом попробуй справиться со мной один на один. Король Вампиров, — Старк хмыкает, но издёвка в его голосе не вызывает должного эффекта. Стив продолжает просто смотреть на него, и Тони чувствует себя бабочкой, которую прикололи булавкой к бумаге. Только крыльев не хватает, чтобы трепетали на увеселение Роджерсу. 

Тони пытается заставить себя поверить в то, что существо перед ним — больше не Стив. Поверить в то, что Бартон и Пим мертвы, а это всего лишь их бездушные оболочки, оказывается легче. Имя Стива в сознании Тони — всегда синоним трудностей, и данная ситуация вовсе не исключение. Потому что именно сейчас Старк не в силах ничего изменить, только смириться с неизбежным — или он, или Роджерс, как бы от второго варианта не сжимало в рёбрах.

— Ну и чего ты тянешь? Думаешь, кто-нибудь примчится меня спасать? Зря, — не выдерживает Тони, когда Стив продолжает просто сидеть над ним и, мать его, изучать. Под этим взглядом Старк чувствует себя как под лазерным микроскопом.

— Думаешь, столько сложностей для того, чтобы просто тебя убить?

— Мало ли какие у тебя теперь наклонности. Но если не убить, то что?

— Может быть, я хочу превратить одного из самых гениальных людей на этой планете в своего вампира? Думаю, это отличная идея.

— Если бы не возможность умереть в ближайшие пять минут, мне бы даже это польстило, — Тони оставляет попытки вырваться. Полярис крепко его держит — он чувствует, как слабо вибрирует металл костюма, а Хэнк, видимо, взломал его броню — не работает даже протокол самоуничтожения. А ведь какой масштабной могла бы быть его смерть. Его и шести его бывших друзей. Возможно, ему бы даже поставили памятник в Вашингтоне. 

— Лорна, — Стив будто читает его мысли, — убери это и уходи. 

Роджерс указывает на броню, и в ту же секунду та разлетается на части с жутким скрежетом разрываемого металла. Тони с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как его прекрасная броня распадается на кусочки по всему складу, и ему плевать, если Стив видит, как болезненно кривится сейчас его лицо. 

Полярис безразлично откидывает кусок за куском, а затем направляется к выходу. На её лице абсолютное безразличие — она не знает Тони и, если бы Стив хотел его убить, то девчонка была бы лучшей кандидатурой, чтобы ему помочь. Но Роджерс и её отсылает. Слышится грохот замка, и они остаются одни в помещении.

— Без групповушки? Любишь по-традиционному? — Тони посмеивается, пытаясь хотя бы приподняться. Остатки его изуродованного костюма, из которого Полярис его буквально вытряхнула, бесполезной грудой валяются в углу. Старк даже добраться до него не успеет, не то, чтобы отломать часть и всадить Стиву в сердце. Или отрубить голову.

— Ты ведь не знаешь, как я люблю. И сейчас я как никогда жалею, что не узнал раньше, — Роджерс хмурится, когда произносит эти слова, и у Тони вновь сдавливает в груди. От боли и неконтролируемой, дикой злобы. Новый Роджерс может говорить и делать что угодно. Но манипулировать Тони и его чувствами, Старк не позволит.

— Стив бы никогда так не сказал, поэтому хреновый из тебя подражатель Капитана.

— Думаешь обо мне, будто я «не-Стив»? — Роджерс дёргает Старка за плечо и резко ставит на ноги. — Думаешь, знаешь меня настоящего?

— В тебе не осталось ничего от настоящего Стива, — выпаливает Тони, когда сильные пальцы смыкаются на его шее. Может, Старк обманывает сам себя, но так легче верить в то, что существо перед ним заслуживает смерти. 

— Настоящего Стива во мне ни стало меньше на йоту, Тони. Поэтому ты жив. И поэтому ты станешь моим созданием. Потому что именно настоящий Стив этого хочет. Я этого хочу.

— Шестым по счёту? Безрадостная перспектива, — Тони кривится и вцепается пальцами за холодное запястье. Дыра в груди всё разрастается, и каждое слово не-Роджерса попадает точно в цель, если он хотел надавить именно на чувства.

— О, нет, Тони. Ты станешь первым.

Когда Стив ведёт холодными пальцами по шее, Тони застывает. Без костюмов он видел только Клинта и Лорну, и не мог не заметить след от укуса на запястьях обоих. Возможно, у Хэнка, Джаннет и Сэма тоже есть такие следы в том же месте. Поэтому действия Роджерса не предвещают ничего хорошего.

Или нет?

— Я настоящий настолько, насколько это возможно. Со всеми принципами, убеждениями, страхами, неуверенностью. Со всеми теми чувствами, которые всегда мешали мне трезво мыслить, трезво оценивать ситуацию и трезво реагировать на тебя. Своего друга, своего партнёра. У которого, оказывается, так загнанно бьётся сердце и меняется запах, когда я оказываюсь рядом. Ты пахнешь желанием и любовью. От этого запаха крышу сносит, — Стив плотнее смыкает пальцы на шее Тони и впечатывает его в стену всем телом. Из груди разом будто выбивает весь воздух. Старк было хочет двинуться, но Роджерс перехватывает его руки, забавляясь беспомощностью всего мгновение. 

И кусает.

Упираясь пятками в пол, Тони выгибается и пытается отстраниться, но Стив крепко держит его запястья за спиной одной рукой, не прикладывая никаких усилий. Когда-то Тони не раз удавалось уложить Стива на лопатки во время спарринга. Тогда Стив добродушно улыбался, принимал протянутую ему руку и поднимался с матов, чтобы тут же сделать подсечку и завалить на маты Тони. Тогда Стив смеялся, нависая над ним. Тогда Стив был просто Стивом, а сыворотка суперсолдата не была усилена вампирским вирусом.

Тони не чувствует ничего несколько секунд, прежде чем дикая боль расходится по его телу от места, где зубы Стива прокалывают кожу до самой вены. Старк дёргается и отчаянно кричит, обездвиженный и беспомощный перед сверхъестественной силой, а в голове лихорадочно пульсирует единственная мысль — ещё секунда, и он умрёт. Умрёт в каком-то богом забытом складе, от потери крови, от зубов его же Капитана, навалившегося на него своей неподъёмной массой. 

Когда проходит первая вспышка и резкая, пронизывающая боль больше не застилает глаза, у Тони получается вдохнуть. Жжение в шее лишь усиливается, а чувства будто обостряются. Он ощущает каждый глоток крови, которая перетекает из его вены в рот Капитану. Чувствует, как сокращается горло Роджерса, высасывая из него жизнь. Как кружится голова, будто с похмелья, и леденеют пальцы.

Роджерс толкается на него с глухим рыком, обнимает под плечом и всё ещё держит за руки. Он вжимает колено между ног Старка — Тони пытается пнуть ногу Стива, но получается лишь потереться о него. Роджерс вздрагивает и кусает его глубже, крепко сжимая ногами бедро Старка. А Тони изумлённо замирает, чувствуя, какой Роджерс твёрдый в паху. Стив лакает его кровь из глубоких ран, слизывая стекающие на плечо тонкие дорожки, и дикий рык, который вырывается из его горла, заставляет Тони возбуждённо дрожать. 

Грёбаный пиздец.

Стив пьёт медленно и мало, Тони почему-то в этом уверен. Стив высасывает немного крови и тут же зажимает проколы языком, чтобы не потерять ни капли. Словно его действительно волнует, выживет ли Старк. 

И… стоило внимательнее слушать лекцию Стефана о вампиризме и сексе, о связи создателя со своими «детьми» и о желаниях, которые вампиры, такие падкие на всевозможные удовольствия, не подавляют.

Укус и правда похож на секс, но только лучше, чем секс. Тони не замечает, когда Стив прекращает сжимать его руки. Вместо того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться свернуть Роджерсу шею, Тони прижимает его к себе плотнее, зарывшись дрожащими пальцами в волосы на затылке. Стив оставляет его шею и вонзает острые зубы над лопаткой, но Тони почти не чувствует боли. Все его тело немеет, а ощущения концентрируются на жаркой пульсации там, где Роджерс пробивает кожу, оставляя цепочку неглубоких укусов — от ключицы к ямочке между, а затем — и Тони отчаянно дёргается — под левой лопаткой, ближе к сердцу. 

Это слишком жестоко, даже для вампира, которому Тони когда-то старался быть другом. Который для Тони был, порой, единственным маяком. 

— Ты будешь моим, — как сквозь вату Старк слышит голос Стива, но комната наполнена лишь его прерывистым дыханием, а сам голос звучит у него в голове, повторяя и повторяя три слова. Наверное, это предсмертная агония. Наверное, вампиры обладают телепатией. Наверное, столь приятно наглаживающая ладонь между ног ему только чудится, но от шеи к паху будто проходят электрические разряды, сильнее, чем когда его вырубил Бартон. И давление на член с каждой секундой становится всё реальнее.

От штанов Тони остаются лишь лоскуты, когда Роджерс одним резким и сильным движением тянет ткань, обнажая. Тони ощущает холод во всём теле, и может, происходящее ему только кажется, а на самом деле он давно умер от потери крови. Но ладонь Роджерса такая реальная — жёсткая, и обхватывает член он плотно, туго, гоняя кожу по всей длине. И это страшно, потому что у него не должен так сильно стоять, ведь Стив дрочит неправильно — слишком сухо, резко и не в том ритме, который нравится Тони. Но бёдра податливо дёргаются, а свободные руки цепляются за плечи Роджерса, когда тот сползает вниз, оставляя цепочку мелких укусов по бледной груди и животу. Пока с диким животным рыком не впивается зубами во внутреннюю сторону бедра, впуская свой яд прямо в артерию.

Тони кончает с громким криком и проваливается в темноту.

Старк просыпается от невыносимого жжения в глотке. Ощущение такое, будто он наглотался песка, который теперь раздирает горло. Сглотнуть неприятный комок не получается. Тони недовольно стонет и тут же ощущает просто божественный сладкий аромат, прежде чем кто-то (это ведь Стив, верно?) подносит стакан к его рту. Тони жадно глотает, и с каждым новым глотком из горла уходит отвратительное ощущение сухости. 

Только осушив стакан полностью, Старк понимает — он пил не воду. Жидкость тёплая и солёная, и раньше, чем Тони произносит, пусть и про себя, это слово, он знает — она красная.

— Я почти пропустил момент, когда надо было остановиться, — Стив сидит в кресле недалеко от кровати, на которой Тони просыпается. — Ещё немного, и в тебе бы не осталось жизни. 

— Ну, судя по всему, у тебя получилось. Солдатская выдержка, что ли? — Старк хмыкает, приподнимается на локтях и осматривается. В комнате пахнет пылью и сыростью, за тонкими старыми жалюзи одиноко горит уличный фонарь. Сейчас ночь, но Тони, даже без света, поразительно чётко видит, и не просто очертания всего в комнате. Он видит чуть ли не лучше, чем днём.

— Не очень удачная идея дерзить создателю, — голос у Роджерса жёсткий, но Тони его не боится. Удивительно, но сейчас он совершенно ничего не боится. Будто обновлённый, он постепенно изучает своё тело, чувствуя небывалую лёгкость. От полученных всего несколько дней назад ссадин нет и следа. Даже укусы, которыми, он знает, покрыто всё тело, не болят. Просто Тони каким-то шестым чувством понимает, где на его коже есть отметины Стива.

— Не хочешь мне ничего объяснить?

— Почему я не убил тебя? Фактически, по той же причине, почему не убил Клинта или Хэнка или Джанет. Они мои друзья, моя команда. Преданы мне, я предан им. К тому же с такими последователями намного проще выжить в новом статусе. 

— Не припомню, чтобы я был настолько предан тебе.

— Всегда любил спорить, да, — Стив улыбается, — но создавал некий баланс. К тому же, ты мне нужен. А находиться рядом с тобой человеком было достаточно проблематично. Всё время хотелось засадить клыки в твоё горло и вылакать всё до последней капли. 

— Ты укусил меня в шею, — Тони сглатывает, подавляя воспоминания, от которых, хоть он теперь и холоден, становится жарко, — а их в запястье.

— Потому что превращение тебя — нечто особенное? Ты ведь сам это знаешь. Мы оба это знаем, всегда знали. Просто сейчас у меня была возможность и, наверное, смелость всё сделать правильно. Я больше не вижу никаких преград, все мои чувства стали простыми и понятными. 

Роджерс поднимается с кресла — Тони не может отвести от него взгляд, — и присаживается на кровать рядом с ним. Он всё такой же серый и холодный, каким запомнил его Старк, но больше не выглядит отталкивающим. Наверное, потому, что Тони выглядит точно так же. А, может, потому, что Роджерс прав — Старк более не скован страхами, которые напрямую были связаны именно со Стивом, и способ его превращения, та агония и похоть в каждом глотке крови, всё расставил по своим местам. 

— Этот вирус не поможет нашим отношениям стать проще, ты ведь понимаешь? — Тони садится вровень со Стивом, а в его столь простом вопросе сквозят события всех последних лет, которые прочертили между ними жирную линию, разделив «до» и «после». 

— Кто тебе сказал? Ты моё создание, и теперь последнее слово всегда будет за мной, — улыбка на губах Стива такая странная, и Тони не уверен, адресована она ему или каким-то ещё неозвученным мыслям Роджерса.

— Если только ты хорошо попросишь.

— Я это уже понял. Стоило раньше начать тебя так хорошо просить. Столько лет в задницу. 

— Зато целая вечность впереди.

— Как романтично. 

— Ага, не хватает Бартона, чтобы над этим поржать. 

— Могу позвать, он стоит за дверью и всё слышит. Но не думаю, что он осмелится над этим смеяться. Никто не осмелится.

— Потому, что ты считаешь себя королём?

— Потому что я буду им. Ты ведь поможешь мне найти Барона Крови? — спрашивает Стив, с каждым словом наклоняясь к Тони всё ближе, пока между ними не остаются какие-то жалкие сантиметры. 

— Что изменит его смерть? — Тони стирает большим пальцем с уголка губ Роджерса алую каплю и тут же её слизывает, на секунду вновь ощутив живительный вкус на языке. 

— Он сделал меня вампиром. Теоретически, он мой создатель, а я не хочу, чтобы надо мной был кто-то, кто мне… не по душе. К тому же, он самый сильный вампир на этом континенте, и его смерть принесёт нам множество привилегий. 

— Нам?

— Да, Тони, нам, — Стив шепчет в губы Тони. Возможно, это гипноз, или же Стефан был прав, когда говорил о том, что создание не может ослушаться своего создателя. Возможно, после укуса всё действительно стало намного проще, но Старк целует Роджерса, порывисто, коротко, и это их первый, слишком запоздалый поцелуй, ради которого пришлось умереть. — Мы создадим новых Мстителей. Мы подчиним себе эту землю.

— Я помогу тебе его найти, — почти неслышно отвечает Старк, силясь услышать сердцебиение Стива, но слышит лишь тишину. Это вызывает раздражение, злость и желание разорвать кого-нибудь на части. Он и не соображает толком, о чём говорит Стив — с каждой секундой его всё больше и больше затягивает дикая жажда крови и прикосновений Роджерса.

— А после ты ведь останешься со мной, Тони? — ледяной ладонью Стив дотрагивается до его щеки, а после оглаживает пальцами след от укуса на груди — один из тех следов, которые останутся на коже Старка до самой смерти.

— Ты задаёшь глупый вопрос, если оставил на мне это, — Тони накрывает ладонью ладонь Стива, лежащую на своей груди, где когда-то билось его сердце.


End file.
